1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to client relationship management (RM) accounts and, more particularly, to interfacing clients with RM accounts and for permissioning marketing.
2. Description of Related Art
Customer relationship management (CRM) is a term often applied to processes implemented by a company to handle its contact with its customers. CRM software may be used to support these processes, storing information on current and prospective customers. Information in the system can be accessed and entered by employees in different departments, such as sales, marketing, customer service, training, professional development, performance management, human resource development, and compensation. Details on any customer contacts can also be stored in the system. The rationale behind this approach is to improve services provided directly to customers and to use the information in the system for targeted marketing and sales purposes.
Permissioning is a term used in marketing an related contexts. Marketers will ask permission before advancing to the next step in the purchasing process. For example, they ask permission to send advertisements to prospective customers. It is used by some Internet marketers, email marketers, and telephone marketers. It requires that people first “opt-in”, rather than allowing people to “opt-out” only after the advertisements have been sent.
There is a need for a CRM environment for product and relationship management to jointly conduct client analysis, planning and delivery in a coordinated and measurable fashion.